100
by Opaul
Summary: how to train your dragon 100, 100 drabbles on everything having to do with how to train your dragon under the sun and moon. Requests taken I love them.
1. 15

**I choose to do a How to Train Your Dragon 100 since no one had yet so I thought I'd give it a try. A 100 or sometimes 50 is when you open the dictionary without looking and plot a word on a random page. 100 words later you begin to write a little drabble on each one. Once you pick a word you can't change it. Well I'll admit I did change some of the more scientific and out of universe ones, I doubt Vikings knew anything about quantum psyics or Jewish holidays. I'll try to do five or so everyday if possible though I'll update more frequently after school lets out in a week. I own nothing.**

* * *

**1. Sodium Carbonate**

_Dried fish, ugh._Seven- year-old Fishlegs stared down at his plate. It was nearing the end of winter meaning lazy ice-burgs had floated in from the north and the native fish population headed south for warmer waters. Grudgingly he reached across the wooden table between a couple of seasoning shakers for the butter. His arm brushed against the side of the salt sending it falling over. "Oops," he murmurs staring at it. "OOOH," Ruffnut and Tuffnut chant in unison. "That means seven years of bad luck." Fishlegs eyes grow quickly wider, he has an aching horrible feeling about all of this. Luck was not something that was easy to come by in Berk. Bad luck meant not an ounce for seven years.

* * *

**2. Eatable**

"You're supposed to eat it."Fishlegs spoke blatanly

"WHAT!" Snoutlout stammered staring at the group and then back at the guey saliva covered cod that the Mounstrous Nightmare had just dropped in his lap. He held up the fish by its tail fin in front of his own face, "EAT IT. BUT IT'S DISGUSTING."

"If you don't," Ruffnut chimed in,"The dragon will roast you to char."

"BUT HE ALREADY ATE IT."

"Yeah he's sharing with you. Means he likes you." Snoutlout fixed his gaze on the red-orange dragon eyeing him curiously at him with a trail of smoke sneaking out of one nostril and then focusing back to the gray saliva dripping cod.

"What if I decide I don't like him back."

"Then he'll roast you to char."

* * *

**3. Vulcanian- relating to Vulcan or working in metals**

The pounding of the metal came over and over again in a constant beautiful clamor that only comes when metal clangs against metal in the hands of a skilled craftment. The glowing firery sparks floated and sputtered past Hiccup's face contrasting starkly with the dark starless sky. Fire churned at the forge as it did not in the sky, as though it had stole the fire of the sun and stars. Shadows dance like fairies amounst the dust and crevaces of the walls. The movement of the hammer creating the songs of folks singers and chimes of pipes. Each note ringing restfully into the cool summer air. Stiring it, bing, bing bing. Toothless curls up at the far end of the shop enjoying the warmth and music. His young master at his forge working away into the pitchless hole of night and embers early moring like a dark craftsman of the underworld making weapons for the gods a vulcanian in his own right.

* * *

**4. Compeer- the equal or peer of somebody else**

Ruffnut watched the duo upon the rock conversing quietly. She would never be Astrid. Then again in most eyes the girl had no equal. Ruffnut had once tried for the attention of the boy Astrid sat nose to nose with. But that was a failure and fleating idea. It left like a tiny ocean breeze, Hiccup was more of a airy crush and she wouldn't miss him, greatly anyway. Ruffnut huffed and flopped back in the overgrown whispy grass. A few sheep bleated at her sudden movement. She gazed blankly at the clouds moving in. It was going to rain meaning her Zibbleback was going to be menoposal. The idea of having a bad tempered dragon in her house was not all that appealing that and her brother became temperamental when it rained. The edges of the clouds above we turing a deep lavender color as though someone had spilled grape juice on them. Something began tugging at one of her braids. She looked over to find a sheep aimlessly chewing on it. "Thanks." She murmured shoving the sheep away. Her brother, Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Gounouf brothers who are older than her, the younger class had a couple of guys that we at least decent looking. Though the idea of dating an underclassmen slightly replused her and most of the older ones were in the business of looking for a wife. And not that they would take a second glance at her when Astrid was around. Still Better than a couple of halfwits, one of which smelled horrible the other who at a loss with reality. Scratch that_ both_we at a loss for reality. Ruffnut snickered to herself at that one. Suddenly she felt something connect with the bridge of her helmet and a mass go tumbling in front of her. The person lay in a heap in the grass at her feet. Ruffnut bursts out laughing holding her sides. The boy sits up, his helmet disheveled falling in his face, smiling slightly, Bjomolf Gounouf, the youngest of the seven Gounouf brothers. "Don't mock me," he says playfully. Fat chance. Ruffnut smirks, "Geez, I heard you were deaf but I didn't know you were blind and dumb too." He chuckles in reply.

Besides who needs an equal anyway.

* * *

**5. One-handed**

One foot, one hand, least they weren't on the same side of his body. Gobber plopped down in a chair next to the forge. The soreness and clumisness that came with losing a limb, had vanished years before, but with age a new soreness had begun to sink to his joints. "Hey Hiccup," he shouted from his seat pointing to a row of boxes along the left wall, "We need to take those crates down to the docks will you they're filled with the sharpened fishing spears. The small boy heaved one up his scrawny back and arms begining to buckle under the weight,"Aren't you going to help?" Hiccup staggars.

"What kind of apprentice are you anyway, won't even take boxes down to the docks for me, besides if want helping hand no better place to look than the end of yer own arm," Gobber bellows with laughter as Hiccup merely rolls his eyes.

* * *

**Review and I'll love you forever :D**


	2. 610

6-10**

* * *

******

6. Voracious- to devour akin, whirlpool

The room of the dining/meeting hall spun violently, the colors of the dim amounts of light swirled horridly, all the noises of the roaring and crying and pounding rain became deafening. Hiccup felt the midday meal in his stomach do forced unhappy somersaults. Somehow the puke fills the missing portion, the hole right above his stomach rather than pouring out his esophagus. "I'm sorry everyone when the ship went down there was nothing we could do, Ægir did not favor us that day." Women cried and hugged their shocked unmoving children. The smell of the stew that had been served still hung in the air thickly and became more and more suffocating. Hiccup knew he had to leave the room in order to remain conscious. He stumbled pass the mass of people, arms, shields and bulk like a pile of boulders. "Let him go Gobber, he might want to be alone for awhile." Hiccups hands find the edges of the wooden doors. He throws them open as a bolt of lightning flashes. The burst of light leaving him strikingly awake. Coldness of the rain penetrates every whirl, bone and sound. Silence; save for the pounding rain devours everything like a monster. Pounding rain and his own breathing. Pounding rain and breathing. He can no longer feel his skin. Like when cold hands touch a limb that's fallen asleep. Icy Rain and Breathing. Pounding Rain and Breathing. Stinging Cold Rain and Breathing. Astrid appears at the top of the hill, a mere shadow in the rain. She runs full speed toward him crushing him with her arms wrapping around his stomach. But he really doesn't feel that either.

Stoick is dead.

**

* * *

**

**7. Mouser- the catcher of mice and rats**

Noss stood firm staring directly into the yellow eyes of the night fury. This was hers and she had no intention of relinquishing it. The Dragon was more than twenty times her size but of this the old cat did not care. She had lived on this blasted island since her birth nearly twenty years ago in this same barn. And only over her dead corpse was she planning to relinquish it. Toothless growls showing his teeth attempting to scare the old cat into moving. He roars. Noss hisses all the hair on her tiny wrinkled boy standing up. She slashes a paw across his face. Toothless squeals jumping and falling to the other side of the stable. Noss smiles, trots around a circle before settling down in the warm straw, and biting into the fish. There may be no more rodents on this side the island but she has no intention of disappearing into old age. The dragon unhappily curls up on the other side of the barn hiding under his wings, not wishing for another encounter with the cat.

**

* * *

**

**8. Far-flung**

Few people are good at crazy. Insanity is a rare talent. And he was good at insanity. When something stupid didn't work try something crazy something different. We couldn't kill enough dragons this time to keep the dragons from coming back. Maybe next time we will. If throwing a javelin doesn't work at piercing the scales try an axe next time. Can't scare them this time try scaring them next time. The idea of befriending one, insanity, riding one, insanity, understanding one, far-fetched as the idea of hell freezing over. True insanity is to think that doing the same thing over and over again will get you somewhere different. Hiccup smiled and shook his head watching the members of his clan argue at each other across the table. But part of humanity is insanity. And true humanity is a rare talent.

* * *

**9. Irritable**

Her brother stuck his tongue out her mockingly and took off scrambling down the hill. To the docks. A hair tie in each hand. If had been humanly possible for smoke and fire to escape her nostrils it would have. Ruffnut bolted full speed and barefoot from sleep after him. Her hair flew wildly about her helmet was missing too. She'd left it on her bunk. She scowled at herself for her near girly appearance. Ruffnut rounded the first hill, she could see Tuffnut running for dear life his own wild mane of hair whooshing behind him. "GET BACK HER YOU STINKING LITTLE BASTARD." The sight of the other person waiting at the bottom of the hill stopped her cold. "Mom." The women, broad and tall enough to carry twins scowled back at her a basket of the morning's catch under each arm. "I dare say not."She announces. The anger is well masked. Both baskets drop to the ground. The woman grabs Ruffnut by the ear. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU CALLING INTO QUESTION OUR FAMILY'S INTERGRITY LIKE THAT." With a yank she begins to drag her in the direction of home. Tuffnut rolls over laughing. "Tuffnut bring the fish," his mother adds firmly. The boy immediately sits up and complies. "Hey Ruffnut," Snoutlout leers, "You look good." "LET ME AT HIM LET ME AT HIM."She screams struggling away from her mother's grasp. And surprisingly the woman lets go. And Snoutlout sees for a moment a hell demon flash before his eyes.

**

* * *

**

**10. Contagious**

When sickness scorned the village all cowered in the homes. The best days of warm summer passed by unnoticed as the dead flies in the window seals and the dimmest stars in the sky. Quarantine had been instated the sick remained with the other sick hidden away inside their homes with only the healers to care for them and the healthy crowded into the dining hall. The disease caused horrible fever, headaches, vomiting, bleeding from the nose and caused the eyes to turn red. Some of the children even began to violently shake uncontrollably. Then the eyes and skin would slowly turn yellow, the person would slowly go insane and then die. Ruffnut sat down on the end of the wooden table and slowly sipped cup of broth. It was tasteless. Snoutlout sat down at the other end of the table next to Fishlegs. He had traveled with some of the medicine women to see his mother this morning she had not even recognized him. And spoke of the toads singing her songs. Gobber, Stoick and the other leaders congregated around the fire and the boiling pot of broth. Strains of tears licked Gobber's face his wife had begun to turn yellow. Stoick had already lost his wife to an earlier fever. The others merely mumble somber respectful thanks to the woman passing out blankets. Fishlegs sat down on the other side of the table staring at his own bowl of thin broth. His limp hair falling in his face. He hadn't said anything either. His parents both worked on the boats and were the first to catch ill and recover. They laid in bed waiting for the quarantine to end. Some blamed them for the onslaught of the fever. Astrid sat down silently down next to Ruffnut. Her face gaunt and her eyes wide. Neither said anything to each other. The mummer of metal silverware scraping against the wooden bowls is accompanied solely by the crackling of fires. Ruffnut's eyes follow the ever changing flame of the candle that sits on the table between them in front of her. It moves sporadically back and forth fighting against and unseen unfelt draft to say alit. Hiccup sits down next to Astrid and lays his head in his arms. "This is hell."

* * *

**Like I said before review and I'll love you forever :D. Criticism is welcomed as well as praise. If you have any requests I will seriously attempt to add them in. I hope you enjoy these. 11-15 hopefully by Monday or Tuesday.**

**Ægir- is the Norse god of the sea.**

**And in cause you couldn't tell those were the symptoms of yellow fever.**


	3. 1115

**Here ye go loves. :D **

**Also Frigg = goddess of motherhood and marriage **

**Dear Person whose name escapes me who requested a drabble on dragon mating/nesting. That will not be in this chapter or the next but the chapter after that...number 28 I believe or something close to that. **

**Yeah this is really late, when I said Monday or Tuesday I forgot that I have finals this week and would be studying for those. Oh well tisk tisk schools out so I shall have more time to devote to writing. **

**

* * *

**

**11. noiseless**

'"You will learn why a banshee screams my dear," A voice whispers in her ear. Astrid bolts up right. Grass lines on her fact having fallen asleep on in the meadow. Her deadly nadder chews aimlessly on an old fish bone nearby. _Merely a dream_It was sunset, and the sky had clouded to a tri-layer mix of yellow, pink, and fuchsia glowing of early summer. "Come on were late," she urges trying to get to dragon to stand. The nadder does not respond. "Uhg fine." Astrid throws her hands up in the air and turns to walk the rest of the way back to the Village. She can see from the top of the hill that the ship has already arrived and a group of people have gathered around it. She rushes down the hill join them. But as soon as she's close enough to touch them she realizes something is very wrong. The mob murmurs lowly, morbidly. Astrid hears none of it.

Four men walk off the ship, several others carry something behind them.

They brought his body back in a coffin so it could be properly buried. Astrid feels death swim over her like a blanket, cold and lifeless, stealing the breath within her beneath it. Everything about her feels detached and muted. She backs away as though she was being pulled by a thread in the small of her back by a fishing lure. She feels her feet pounding against the muddy rock soil mindlessly taking her up the mountain.

Her knees ache and throb as she breaches the crest of the mountain. Sadness pours into her like something other worldly and begins to shake like a mass of rocks. Astrid falls onto the ground still soggy from the previous day's rain. Water seeping into her like life, rocky soil and stones poking her cheeks, and she cries, primitively into the muck.

Her eyes burst open. It is before sunrise the world is dark indigo and purple. A pair of shoes steps in front of her view. "Want to know the greatest of secrets my dearie," she speaks. Astrid immediately stops weeping and feels the sadness stop quaking in her. The woman is about as old as the dirt she lays in and is missing an array of front teeth.

Her clothes are mismatched, baggy, and filthy. "The greatest of all catastrophes and tragedies for those of the afterlife, is that life goes on, humanity lives on. The world continues on fucking turning" Astrid sits up. The earthquake feeling has left her. Replaced by a feeling of nothingness. The tooth missing woman pauses scratching her remaining teeth with her pinkie finger staring out at the sprawl beneath them," Shittiest reward for all our struggle if you ask me. Though you might want to forget your life, it'll keep you from going crazy in the days to come. You're dead my dear embrace death it's all you've got anymore. "

"What do you mean I'm dead?" Astrid said blatantly slightly angry.

The ancient looking lady sighs and smiles slyly. "Ahhhhhhhh,"she drones," I know what it is that you're thinking, do you remember where the warriors were going?"

"On a raid."

"And why would the man in your mind go on a raid? Hmm?" She paused to let Astrid ponder it for a second. Hiccup went on a raiding mission...but why.

"He's got one leg and is a damn blacksmith for heavens sakes girl!"

Her eyes go wider. But she does not cry. The old lady smiles deviously again as the cogs and juices twist in Astrid's mind and on her face like some sort of horrible clock.

"From dust you were created and to dust you will return, the reward for death is life, humanity cannot exist without death. And you're dead." the woman says nearly kindly.

Astrid only barely hears her. Her feet pounding with her heart. All the way down the mountain side. She does not hear her own rushed breathing that comes with running. Or the loud

squish that her feet should make. Or the sound of the dragons roaring. Or wind whishing past her ears.

She sees Hiccup kneel in front of a tombstone as the sun peeks over the edge of the earth. Toothless snuggles up beside him. The earthquake feeling rushes back into her being. The cold

blanket of ice falls on top of her from the sky, tears well in eyes like lake burning like razor blades as the fall down her cheeks. Hiccup's eyes are red. She does not hear him weeping. Or

hear the dragon curdle. Or the scream in her own mouth. Her reward.

**

* * *

**

**12. Uterus**

Toothless was the first to notice the difference. Astrid often smelled of Hiccup, but after a time the scent always faded. The scent had become a permanent accompany to her own. She stood in front of the table chopping vegetables to be made into stew. Curiosity overcame unhappiness. Toothless nudges her elbow with his nose, rubbing his head against her leg like a giant cat. Astrid is startled nearly dropping the knife. For nearly a month now he had been curled up in unhappiness in a corner by the fire place.

Astrid rubs her fingertips of the scales of Toothless' temple making the dragon close his eyes in pleasure. For a second Astrid expects the dragon to begin purring. She rolls her eyes and returns to cutting vegetables for the nights stew. Toothless shakes his head back and forth as he sits back on his hunches. He sniffs the air happily. Yes the smell has definitely returned. He stares at the woman chopping onions confusedly. Astrid sees him eyeing her. "What, "she says sarcastically, "You want some." She dangles a piece of carrot out in front of his face. Horrified the dragon topples backward, spinning around knocking over a chair.

"Don't worry, "Astrid replies tossing the carrots in the stew pots."I won't you make you eat them." She bends over and rights the chair, "For something so nimble you sure are clumsy." As soon as she stood completely upright Toothless rushed over and began circling her; sniffing. Astrid gapes open mouthed at the nightfury. He suddenly stops and sits back on his haunches. "Okay what the hell is wrong with you?"She blurts. The dragon gazes back at her with equal frustration.

She smelled like Hiccup, but she couldn't smell like Hiccup. Two months ago they'd covered him with soil and stones. Toothless snorts at her. _What the hell is wrong with you? _

Astrid tilts her head to once side. She had no idea what had made the dragon go berserk. Toothless wouldn't know until the newborn curiously sticks its hands up his nostrils.

* * *

**13. Pork**

It was frankly the ugliest thing and the cutest thing Tuffnut had ever laid eyes on it. It was pink as a baby and hairy as an old man. Its skin was stained and wrinkly a like an old man's but the creature ran amuck like a toddler snorting and sniffing everything. Honking like an angry swan. "What the heck is it," he asks the trader boarding the ship with a chest in his arms. "It's a pig." His voice thick with Britianium accent.

"What do you do with it?"

"Either make it look for truffles or eat it."

Tuffnut looked at the man blankly, "What's a truffle."

"Never mind," the trader replies," Just eat it."

The man rolls his eyes as Tuffnut begins poking it with his spear. The pig merely oinks angrily and walks away. "What do you feed it?" Tuffnut calls to the trader.

"Whatever the hell you like."

**

* * *

**

**14. Vinegar**

Hiccup winces. "Just stay still." Astrid commands dabbing his shoulder with a wad of cloth.

"Sorry, touching a sun burn causes this thing called pain."

"Oh grow up, besides the Vinegar is supposed to be helping right."

"No, the vinegar is working, it's the dabbling that's hurting, could you somehow do it I don't know, _softer_."

Astrid's nostrils flare. She slaps the sunburn. Giving Hiccup at few seconds to heave over in pain before pouring the bottle of vinegar onto the burn. Astrid smiles as Hiccup sighs

with relief.

**

* * *

**

**15. Luck**

The monstrous nightmare follows closely behind her. Orange fire colored eyes wide and worry filled, wings and tail tucked in. Gimle reaches out and pats the head of her dragon with her

good arm. "Its okay Nidhogg, it's probably only a sprain." This did little to calm the nightmares fears and he began to coo, almost like crying, nestling her with his nose. She brushes off

The nightmare and begins walking toward the medicine woman's house again. It was a warm sunshine filled day of early fall, the leaves already glowed red and gold. Gimle had wanted

to get as much flying in as possible before the hail set in when she fell. There already another patient waiting on the bench outside of the healer's tiny hut. Gimle sits down cross-legged

next to Mrs. Thorson; Nidhogg laying his giant head on her shoulder, still whining.

"Get in a fight," the middle aged Viking asks smirking. Eyeing the few scrapes and bruises as well as the slightly swelling forearm. Her blonde hair is parted in two white blonde braids that

hide all notion of grey if there were any. Still as pretty as when she was young according to her mom.

"Nah just fell off of this guy when he took too big of a swoop during a turn. I'm lucky I didn't hit too many branches on the way down though."

Mrs. Thorson chuckles slightly, "Nightmares are quite the showoffs." With this Nidhogg glares at the woman. "Yeah you don't look much like the fighting type anyway."

"I can fight," Gimle retorts.

She looks Gimle up and down, "You can."

"I have seven older brothers."

Her smile grows. "I forgot about that, heh with seven brother you can probably hold your own, me and Tuffnut used to fight like weasels, "she says leaning back in the seat."How are your

parents anyway been so busy I really haven't talked to them much in the past couple of years."

Gimle shrugs, "Same old, same old, busy too I guess."

"Well eight kids in 12 years I'd say so," she snorts.

Gimle smiles. Ruffnut grins back at her, attempting to hide the sorrow behind it. Hiccup had married Astrid. Fishlegs died by accident during a fishing trip, part of her still missed him. Her

brother and Snotlout were the only two boys left her age. And at the time she'd rather have chopped up her own intestine and eat them raw than marry Snotlout. So at the age of 17 her

father married her off to an older man whose first wife had died in childbirth. He already had five children, humongous by Berk's standards, meaning no time for any of her own.

Ruffnut licks her lips and turns her head toward the town below. Unni, Snotlout's wife pulls water out of the town well. ...Cut up her own entrails, then again, Unni had three children.

"Never complain about the fate you choose." Ruffnut whispers to herself. She never thought she'd want it that much. Arve's children already had had a mother and in no way had

searched for one in her.

"Why are you here," Gimle pipes up, "If you don't mind me asking?"

The children were nearly completely grown now. "I think Frigg finally smiled at me."

Flos the healer opened the door, "All right next patient." Gimle grins happily as Ruffnut walks in side. Lady luck had always been fickle.

* * *

**o.O I seem to have a thing for death and babies . Oh well they are the things I find most interesting. Vinegar does work for sunburns, I have no idea if the vikings had it though truthfully who cares? ****Yeah Astrid's a bit OOC in the first one, . I kinda don't like that one. Try and think of it as an out of body experience. Which death pretty much is the biggest out of body experience anyone can have. I wanted to show her basically going nuts.**

**Still taking requests. :D**

**REVIEW. COMMENTS AND CRITIQUES ARE WELCOMED. I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IT YOU REVIEW. **


End file.
